Bump
by Beloved Radiance
Summary: Based off one of the promo pictures for Berlin but is in NO way a prediction for that episode, just my little drabble based on Tony's gorgeous, goofy smile that could only possibly be directed at one person


_So this was inspired by one of the promo pics for Berlin (of Tony wearing that goofy, gorgeous smile that could only possibly be directed at one person) because very time I saw it I couldn't help but think of this but it is no way a prediction for the episode. Hope you enjoy. _

Despite the outward confidence and self-assuredness she projected, Anthony DiNozzo knew that his wife was anything but at ease with her body. He vividly remembered the time when pursuit of a suspect had resulted in a severely twisted ankle which had kept her from her usual run for about 2 weeks. In that time, inevitably, she had lost a slight amount of muscle tone around her thighs and stomach, or at least she thought so. This had escalated to the point where one morning, when she had taken twice as long as usual to get ready for work, that he went to check on her and found her sitting on their bed in tears because she was "fat and ugly". Whilst he would never be able to see how she could feel that way, he knew better than the to placate her with meaningless platitudes, so instead he took her in his arms and made her feel beautiful with his touch rather than his words, conveying reverence with the tender way he held her.

A lot had happened in the three years since then, they had gone from dating to engaged and engaged to married. And now they had reached the final hurdle: adding to the family. About two months ago Ziva, who was never sick, had come down with what they had thought was a stomach bug that she had been unable to shake and yet suspiciously Tony had managed to avoid. After two weeks of vomiting on and off and feeling thoroughly run down she finally conceded that maybe, just maybe, Tony wasn't overreacting in his request that she see a doctor. To say she had been surprised at the diagnosis would have most certainly been an understatement.

She was now just over four months along and subtle changes in her body were starting to become noticeable. Tony was secretly worried that these might resurrect her self-doubt about her body from three years ago, which was why when she again took twice as long as normal to get ready he went to check on her. But he needn't have worried, her reaction could not have been more different.

As he silently nudged open the bedroom door he could see her standing in front of the full length mirror. From the waist down she was almost completely ready, in well fitted black trousers but stocking feet. Above the waist however, was a different story. She stood only in a black t-shirt bra with untamed chocolate curls flowing freely over her shoulders and down her back. She was completely devoid of makeup and yet he didn't know how she could possibly be more beautiful. That was until he noticed where her hands were; gently cupping the very first beginnings of their baby bump.

She was so absorbed in the changes to her body his entrance had gone unnoticed, which he decided to take advantage of. He cautiously made his way over to their bed and perched on the edge, careful to ensure he did not break her reverie. She was so beautiful standing there half dressed, brimming with the newness of the life inside her.

She stood there a while, just looking and examining, feeling the small changes that nurturing their child was bringing out in her. There were many days when this did not quite feel real but now she could feel the proof of their child blossoming across her abdomen. And what an astonishing feeling it was.

"Hello there little one, we love you so much and we can't wait to meet you. Daddy can't wait to have pillow fights and build forts with you and between you and me I think he will be more of your partner in crime than your parent most days. But he loves you, little one, more than anything in this world. When he thinks that I'm asleep he talks to you, plans adventures with and tells you how beautiful and loved you will be. He will be the most amazing Daddy, he already is. I hope I can be like that, little one, but right now I'm not sure. The one thing I know is that I love you in a way I never would have thought possible. I have always wanted you, dreamt of you, but I had no idea that I could love you so much before I even met you."

He stood behind her and let his larger hands envelope hers which had been tenderly caressing her newly apparent bump. She leaned back into him, allowing the warmth of his broad chest to envelope her. She melted into him in a way that spoke of complete trust and contentment but he could still see the faint blush staining her cheeks out of embarrassment of being caught. He brought his chin down to gently rest on her scalp, drinking in the luscious smell of her shampoo.

"You have never been more beautiful to me." he whispered, "Not even on our wedding day. And you are already an amazing mum because you already love her more than anything."

"No," she corrected, "I love her with everything in my heart and just as much as I love you."


End file.
